"This contract provides genetic and epidemiological statistical analysis and core genotpying services for the Health Promotion Research Branch located within the Behavioral Research Program of the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences at the National Cancer Institute. The Health Promotion Research Branch (HPRB) supports research on behavioral prevention, which includes diet, physical activity, energy balance, virus exposure, and sun exposure. It provides leadership in these areas by focusing research on effective clinical, environmental, and community-based intervention strategies. It synthesizes and disseminates findings, recommendations, and priorities of successful strategies in prevention behavioral change interventions to target organizations and individuals and solicits input from and communicates regularly with the extramural community to refine methodology and evaluate effectiveness."